Difficult day of Gajeel Redfox
by Oleandra
Summary: Just one of the crazy days in Gajeel's Fairy Tail life. Started with misunderstanding, ended with huggs with insane bunch of emotions in between. Usual stuff for Iron Dragon Slayer. Rated T for Gajeel's manner of speaking and thinking.


**Author's note:**

Hello!

I like to read stories about Gajeel and for some time was feeling strong desire to write something of my own.

Not easy task for me as my native language is Russian, but it was enjoyable experiance. Story is simple, but I do hope you find it worth your time.

That's how I imagine his routine early years in Fairy Tail. Still quick to make wrong assumptions, socially reserved, hidding feelings for Levy while trying to be closer to her. And of course dirty mouth. But I rather like it. :)

So this is **Difficult day of Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

He was mad. Not just angry, but completely, almost uncontrollably mad. And because of what? Some stupid statement, which he by chance overheard. It undoubtedly cannot be true. No fucking way, dammit. So why did it effect him so much?

This day had all features to be rather nice. Only yesterday he returned from difficult 3-days mission, in the morning felt refreshed after good night sleep, Lily provided him a large stock of iron for breakfast. Then he decided to show up at guild. And the shit began. He was outside the door, but didn't have time to open it as bewildered voice of Bunny Girl reached him.

"It was Gajeel's thinking? Wow! I thought he is incapable of that!"

"But, Lu-chan," Levi's sweet voice started, but Gajeel didn't hear what she was planning to say, because he turned around and almost run away. Fuming, swearing, boiling with rage.

Seems, it was about a couple of kilometers outside Magnolia, when he at last had stopped, sunk at the ground and tried to think and analyze. The fact: Bunny Girl called him stupid. So what? Since when did people's opinions start to matter for him? Most of his life he didn't give a fuck about such shit. Apparently, this socialized vulnerability resulted from his transformation to fairy. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Gajeel never considered himself stupid. In fact he believed himself clever, one of the brightest in his former guild, much the same in Fairy Tale and in comparison with Salamander pure genius. Still difficult to believe how dense Flamebrain occasionally was. The thought cheered him a bit. But Bunny Girl all the same called him stupid. What the hell for?

He tried to recall later events, search in his memory for something which may be considered as silly act. Nothing. Fuck, he even wasn't at town part of the week. Maybe it not him, maybe it's Bunny Chick has problems with …emmmh logics and thinking process? Considering how much she hangs out with Salamander it's highly probable.

He decided to return and clear whole situation. Or maybe ignore it completely, letting Bunny Girl thinks as she pleased.

So he did. Guild was unusually quiet, despite the fact that all constant trouble's makers were inside and more strangely sitting together at same table, peacefully discussing something. The sight of Natsu quietly talking with Grey was so strange to Gajeel, that he instantaneously started suspect that their group was planning some prank. But Shorty also was here, she spotted him, sent huge smile, waiving to come closer. He approached, all company simultaneously turned their heads to him and started talking at once.

"Thanks, pal. Great thought, really!" Came from Max.

"This is a MAAAAANNN!" Roared Elfman, trying to slap Gajeel on the back.

"I pleasantly surprised, Gajeel, your uncharacteristical consideration saved the whole guild a lot of troubles." Lily said, smiling warmly.

"We didn't expect this from you, Gajeel!" Jet and Droy wailed in unison.

Bunny Girl gave him thumbs up. Natsu nodded enthusiastically, grin so big, that Gajeel had to suppress desire to punch him hard. Erza silently stood, approached and pulled him in hug, so unexpected and strong that Iron Dragon Slayer for couple of second lost ability to breath.

Levy whispered his name, looking at him so fondly that Gajeel along with round eyes, gaping mouth and sweating started to blush.

He didn't understand what's going on, had no clue. Previous frustration completely forgotten, replaced with shock. Only thought which he can find in his head was bewildered "WHAT?". And even that he couldn't pronounce, he was utterly speechless.

"Well, brats, here is the guy, who saved the day." Makarov approached from behind, accompanied with Mira. "And we a need to reward him, cause it's really a big deal. So, Gajeel, I give you permission to sing to your heart content as long at our next celebration, as you wish. How is that?"

Natsu and Gray let out pitiful groans, Levy squealed with small smile, Erza frowned and started to write something furiously on the napkin. Gajeel still was speechless. Surely such prospect was extremely exciting but he still didn't get it and it deeply bothered him.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" He managed as last, looking around with frantic eyes.

"Don't act shy, Gajeel. Even If you for once been attentive and concerned for someone's wellbeing it's really a big deal for you and I good start may I add. Now you just have to do it more often." Lily retorted.

"WHAT? You all a fucking insane. I am not attentive. I am not concerned. I don't fucking understand what you are talking about and I sure as hell don't want to spend one more minute in this crazy place. Gah!"

Iron Dragon Slayer stormed out feeling like he gonna lose his mind if he remain in the guildhall any longer.

He managed about 100 meters when he heard that Levy tries to catch him. He was angry and confused as hell but still slowed down instinctively. Couldn't suppress desire to spend couple of minutes with her.

Script Mage came, looked at him with same shining eyes and silently, without single word, in quick motion hugged him. Gajeel froze. He was certain that after all today's events nothing can surprise him. But this sure did. Confusion remained, but anger had disappeared and was replaced with happiness. He can't move, can't bring himself to hug her back, but inside he was in heaven. Her face was lying on his chest, hands tightly wrapped around his waist, her heart was beating fast matching temp of his one.

Not rising her head she quietly said:

"Remember you stopped near me the day you left at your last mission, when I tried to wrap present for Master?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Of course he remembered, it was last opportunity to see his secretly favorite mage before departure, so he intended to fully use it. She looked so beautiful that morning and she was frowning lightly, concentrating hard on her task, what made her look even more adorable. She was decorating some box with bright strings and small glistering stars. Near stood huge bottle, which looked like it contains some booze. Levy informed him that it's for Master, gift, which arrived early in the morning from some council member, supposedly old friend of Makarov. And Mira suggest to wrap it up prettily before giving to old man._

 _Gajeel was curious, leaned closer to examine bottle and felt something strange. It was unsettling feeling, very slight, elusive, but it definitely was. Some addition to usual scent of glass. He decided to mention it to Levy._

 _"This thing smells odd." He pointed at the bottle._

 _"What do you mean odd?" Levy stopped her work and look at him with confusion in her eyes._

 _Gajeel shrugged._

 _"Not sure, but never picked such smell from bottle of booze before. And it seems properly closed."_

 _"You sure? I can't smell anything."_

 _"Of course, you can't, Shorty." Gajeel smiled and patted her hair. It was so silky at touch and he had melted at sensation, absentmindedly uttering next few sentences. "If I was you, I checked where it came from before giving it to Old Man. Can be just some cheap glass or something, but precaution doesn't hurt."_

 _He reluctantly raised his hand and guided toward door._

 _"Maybe I do. Thanks, Gajeel!" She quietly said to his retreating back and he smiled._

 ** _End of flashback._**

"Turns out you were right." Levy continued. "I conveyed your words to Mira, we reread note which was attached to bottle, when it arrived, but it consisted of only common polite phrases. We decided to investigate who was this kind giver and till that put bottle in the closet. General one was overstuffed so we placed it to a new one. Luckily it had fortified walls, because in the evening this thing exploded."

"What?" Gajeel jumped and hurriedly looked her all over. "You weren't hurt, right?"

"No," Levy smiled and shifted a little wanting to hug him again. "No one was. Only several big holes in the walls, fallen chandelier and quite a bit broken tableware. Mira was furious. Almost all guild was around at the time of explosion, but everyone stayed safe. This is due to you."

And with that she came closer and hugged him again, mumbling thanks to his chest. Gajeel was happy. Shorty was safe, he accidentally managed to protect her again and regardless of what Bunny Girl thought before now she definitely not going to call him stupid. And hey, he has a permission to sing as long as he wish at the next guild's party which will be, if he correctly remembered, in 5 days. Oh, yeah, in this moment life was great. And be in Fairy Tail also was great even if this guild was undeniably entirely fucking crazy.

"So, i saved the day, huh?" He jokingly winked at her and dared to slightly hug her with one hand.

"You sure did!" She beamed at a him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
